Allies
The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe during the Great World War II. By the time of the Great World War III its primary members were America, France, Germany, Great Britain, and Korea. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and later, the world. In WWIII, the Allies are weakened by Einstein's erasure at Soviet hands and once again having Americans to lead them in this 3-front war against the USSR and the Empire. Their official emblem during GWWII is a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During the Great World War III, the Allied emblem had changed to a sliver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey surrounded by electric bolts. In real World War III they used the same symbol as before. Naming During and after First Great War, the term Allies were used to describe the many nations helping the UK and France defeat the Central Powers. In the next Great World War, the free European states choose the term Allied Forces to reflect their predecessor alliance, and the connotations of strength and unity that came with the name. Official Fact Sheet Mandate The organization was formed in 1953, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Association of Nations (predecessor of United Nations) charter. Base of Operations *'Great World War II': The primary headquarters were located in London, with local theater command centers in Oslo and Madrid. *'Great World War III': Varied. After the psychic capture of Washington, D.C., Allied CENTCOM was moved to Canada. After a string of Allied victories, the Pentagon once again became the base of Allied Operations. *'World War III': Major command centres identified in London, Amsterdam, Washington DC and New York. Additionally, the American president built a private base at Mt Rushmore where he secretly constructed a superweapon. Military Strength *'Great World War II': Initially, the Allied Forces had 3.4 million soldiers and 1.7 million of nonregular forces. Their arsenal was built around the doctrine of efficiency and versatility. The core of the armored corps were the first M1 Abrams tanks and upgunned Bradley M2 IFVs. The most powerful element of the Allied Forces was its Navy. The cruisers, destroyers and gunboats all greatly contributed to the success of the Allies in Great World War II. Also during a battle against the Ants they used Mammoth Tanks. *'Great World War III': Statistics regarding equipment and personnel are classified. Official military strength lies within parameters of treaties between Allied nations. *'World War III': Large number of troops stationed all over the world. Accurate statistics remained classified. Economic Strength *'Great World War II': Providing a detailed list of each Allied nation's economical strength and different currencies would have been too numerous to list. As such, records presented to the public merely listed it as Satisfactory. *'Great World War III': Public records lists as Satisfactory. Details into economic strength classified. *'World War III': The Allied Nations between them probably hold most of the world's wealth. Political Strength *'Great World War II': The Allies were largely a military organization, and not an actual government. With the Supreme commander of Allied Forces as the titular ruler, it operated in a modified military junta. *'Great World War III': The Allies had formalized into an international treaty organization, with member governments leading the Allies. During the GWWIII, President Michael Dugan served as the main political leader of the Allied forces, later working with the European Council. *'World War III': Considered one of the world's three superpowers. Political power rests with governments of individual member states. Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces is General Robert Bingham. US President Ackerman is the de facto political leader of the Allies. Affiliations *'Great World War II': The United Nations *'Great World War III': Briefly in an alliance with the Soviet Union against Yuri during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. *'World War III': Briefly in an alliance with the Soviet Union against the Empire of the Rising Sun History Pre-Great World War II Before Great World War II erupts, the Allies represent just the Western Countries from World War I (France,UK,USA). Russia abandoned in 1917 from the Alliance against the Centrals (German Empire, Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria), because of the October Revolution. The Allies kept the peace in the Pre-GWWII era. In OTL, Nazi Germany became the major threat, but because Einstein traveled back in time in 1946 and removed Hitler in 1924, the Nazi party never rose to power and there is no war with Germany - but instead caused an unchecked USSR invasion. Great World War II In 1953, the nations of Europe formed the Allied Forces to counter the increasing aggression of the Soviet Union as a military alliance. Shortly afterwards, the Red Army invaded Allied nations and China, starting the Great World War II. However, the Allies could not match the might of the Soviet forces, with much of Europe falling. Because of the swiftness and brutality of the Soviet strike, most governments were unable to coordinate effectively or where devastated by the invasions. As a result, the Allied Forces military had to also operate both as a unified command and governing body for the alliance. Despite early drawbacks, the Allies managed to hold off the Soviet onslaught and turn the tide. The United States eventually joins the Allies, providing needed resources, troops, and officers. The USSR was defeated by the alliance, but a high cost in lives. After the Great World War II, the Allied Forces helped rebuild Europe. With the Soviet threat ended, the military junta returned their political and military control over to the respective Allied states. Soon afterwards, the Allied Forces formalized into a multinational treaty organization. Giant Ant War The Tabloids reported they used alot of confiscated weapons against the Ants. Great World War III When the Soviet Union, again left unchecked by the nations of Europe and the eyes of the United Nations, began to building its army, researching technologies (including the Iron Curtain project), and spying the strength of its neighbors, and especially, the United States. Premier Romanov launches his invasion by rolling in his tanks from Mexico to Texas, his Red Navy in San Francisco, and New York, the USA was completely taken by surprise. Luckily, a brilliant and skilled Allied Commander, managed to hold New York and halt the entire Soviet Invasion. This gave time to the President to make an appeal to the European Council to help the USA from the Soviets. During his appeal Dugan reminded that when the EU needed help the USA was there to help during the GWWII. The European Allies would send aid, only if Agent Tanya can neutralize the Soviet nuclear silos within the Polish Border, threatening Western Europe. Tanya successfully destroyed the Silos, the Allies were successfully reunited again, Europe declaring war against the Soviets and their allies. This was ratified in the Treaty of the Atlantic Sea. Psychic Dominator Disaster After the defeat of the USSR in GWWIII and the disappearance of Romanov's advisor, Yuri, he came back to conquer the world using his own armies and his Psychic Dominators. Einstein improved his 1946 Chronosphere into the Temporal Displacement Device and the Allies, again, travelled back in time to prevent the Psychic Dominator Disaster. So, back in time, GWWIII erupts, but now the Alies had to focus on 2 enemies: Yuri's psychics and the Soviets themselves. The Allies, in the end again defeat the Soviets, but did not capture Romanov and they did not invade Moscow - and lose Carville either. They ratified a treaty to eliminate Yuri once and for all. With Soviet assistance, the Allied forces destroyed his forces at Antarctica and imprisoned Yuri in a Psychic Isolation Chamber - all thanks to the Allied commander, Yuri will never mind-control anyone, not even a fly. World War III See main article: World War III Following the Soviet defeat in the wake of Great World War III, the Soviet leadership decided to eliminate the one they held most responsible for Allied technological superiority: Albert Einstein. To this end, they placed one Cherdenko in charge of a top secret project to build a time machine to eliminate Einstein. The machine, built by Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, worked well and Einstein was erased from history. The time traveling expeditions however had unintended and, for the Soviets especially, unwelcomed consequences. The Allies and Futuretech labs still managed to develop Chrono and Prism (or Spectrum) technologies, as well as a host of other exotic experimental weapons. Additionally, a third contender for world supremacy now exists in the East, the Empire of the Rising Sun. In the initial stages of the War, however, the Soviets had the upper hand, overrunning most of Western Europe. The Allies however foiled a Soviet invasion of England, and afterwards embarked on a successful campaign against both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. The effects of Allied technological edge and superior tactics soon began to show. By 1987, the Allies have emerged victorious over the other two superpowers. With Japan humbled and the Soviet leaders frozen in cryoprison, the Allies are ready to relax and enjoy their hard-won global hegemony, or so it seems. Military Doctrine The Allied Military Doctrine centered on decisive action, mobility, subterfuge, dominance of the skies, and technological superiority. The Allied forces are exceptionally well-trained, guided by superior intelligence and has at their disposal some of the world's most advanced weaponry. During Great World War II, the Alliance relied heavily upon their navy due to the Soviet supremacy in terms of armor and air power. The only armor they had at the beginning of the conflict was their vastly inferior light tank, of which it would take several to destroy the Soviet Main Battle Tank. When the Soviets began to gain the upper hand in the conflict, a breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the Medium Tank, which stood a much better chance (although not equal) to the Soviet Heavy Tank. Unfortunately, the Soviets countered with the Mammoth Tank, an even more powerful tank. The Allies were forced to make up the difference in power through raw numbers. Unlike the land situation, the Allied Naval Fleets possessed superior power than their Soviet Rivals. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. During a war against Giant Ants they used Confiscated Mammoth Tanks. In the interwar years, the Allies significantly expanded their Air Force, adding Harrier and Black Eagle jump jets to their arsenal. Also, the Allies began experiments to produce safer, more practical Chrono Technology for military purposes. The Allied core forces still remained fast, efficient, but fairly lightly armed and armored, such as the Grizzly Tank. They continued to deploy numerous inventive and high-tech weapons, such as the Mirage Tank and Prism Technology. Unfortunately, the Allied Navy, though heavily improved and still very dangerous, was definitely rivaled by Soviet naval reform during this war. During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies experimented with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. The Robot Tank which is basically a hovering light tank is super effective against the Mastermind since it has no driver. The latest overhaul of the Allied forces, prior to and during World War III, saw an exertion of the firepower doctrine. Assault Destroyers superseded the Destroyers by being made amphibious and with fire power matching that of tank destroyer and can counter the most heaviest tank, while Guardian Tanks replaced Grizzly Tanks in the Main Battle Tank role. The heavily armed Peacekeepers and Javelin Soldiers replace GIs. During WWIII it was the Allied Air Force which had clear superiority in the skies. Apollo Aircrafts ensure air superiority, Vindicators replace aging Harriers in the ground support role and Century Bombers provided heavy bombing capability. Dolphins, Hydrofoil, Riptides, Assault Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers made up the formidable Allied Navy. However, it had a serious challenger in the Imperial Navy. Allied Mirage Tanks, Athena Cannons, Cryocopters and Hydrofoil jamming capabilities are examples of the Allied technological edge, which has confounded Soviet commanders since Great World War II. The Allies have also developed the Proton Collider for levelling bases. The most dramatic example of Allied scientific triumphs is of course the Chronosphere, allowing Allied commanders to teleport troops anywhere he or she wishes. Allied success also depended in part to superior intelligence gathering and subversive operations. Surveillance scans by supersonic spy planes allowed Allied commanders a clear view of enemy movements. Allied spies can steal funds, disable buildings and bribe enemy units. Finally, the Allies were lucky enough to have the service of perhaps the world's most skilled commando, Agent Tanya Adams. She had served the cause of freedom and capitalism since Great World War II, she is a threat to enemy tanks, infantry and ships alike. Latest intelligence suggest additional overhaul to the Allied military, including the introduction of the new Cryo Legionaire and Harbinger. The fact remains that the Allied military is a real force to be reckoned with. Technology Level "This may only be a lake but be careful. The Allies have much in way of Technology." :Soviet Advisor Allied technological superiority have long been a major concern for the Soviet Union, so much that several of their leaders traveled back in time to eliminate their most famous scientist, Albert Einstein, following yet another defeat in Great World War III. During World War III, the Soviets had to resort to stealing Allied scientific data by capturing one of their laboratories. The Empire of the Rising Sun - a rivals of the Allies in terms of technology - designated the Allied-funded Futuretech research facility as a top-priority military objective. Here is a list of Allied technology developed and used during Great World War III and World War III. Note the * indicates technology which was lost due to the disappearance of Dr. Einstein following GWWIII. Many of the technology was developed by Futuretech Labs, an Amsterdam-based military research firm. *Weapon Jammers - used by Hydrofoils. *Chrono technology *Cryobeams *SHRINK Beams *Guardian Tank pinpointlasers *Advanced Avionics Upgrade *Time Belt *Aircraft Carrier - This naval Platform now has drone planes. *Sky Knight Drone Planes *Blackout Missile *Attack Dogs Special Amplified Barks *Athena Cannons Satellite Lasers *weather storms (Former) *C4 - Tanya used these bombs for a long time and she can now jump into tanks and blow them up from within *Time Bomb *Destroyers - the ship has been a long time anti sub vessel for the Allies. During World War III, as the Assault Destroyer, it is amphibious making it a threat to tanks. *Proton Collider *Mirage Tanks *GAP Generators - GAP Generators are used to hide bases during GWWIII but now only used by the Mirage Tanks *Prism Technology * *Spectrum Technology *GPS Satellites * *Weather Manipulation * *Amsterdam Secret Chrono Weapon: When the Empire attacked the Allied Futuretech the Lab unleashed some sort of Chrono Superweapon that annihilates all friends and foes leaving only a few Soviets and Imperials standing. *Space Technology Standardization This practice expanded following GWWII. Standardized designations and equipment was used by all Allied members, even going so far to have the Allied emblem painted on. The Allies also worked together to develop and produce new weapons. A single nation could produce a unit, and would be adopted or loaned to other members. Germany's Prism Tank and America's Navy SEALS were examples of such. Certain units, however, have not been adopted widespread by all Allied states. Such units are exclusive to those nations. Standard designations was useful for Commanders, whose computer systems would easily display what units where available. Military Leadership During GWWII *Supreme Commander of Allied Forces Gunther von Esling. *Second-in-command of Allied Forces Nikos Stavros During GWWIII * US President Micheal Dugan * General Carville * General Lyon * Tanya Adams During World War III * Supreme Commander of Allied Forces, Field Marshal Robert Bingham * US President Howard T. Ackerman * Tanya Adams * Lt. Eva McKenna * Commander Giles Price * Commander Warren Fuller * Commander Lissette Hanley Important People *Tanya Adams *Albert Einstein *Vladimir Kosygin *Lt. Eva Lee *George Patton *Field Commander A9 *RA2:Eva McKenna *Dr. Gregor Zelinsky Arsenal * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War II * Allied Arsenal during the Great World War III * Allied Arsenal during the newest conflict Behind the scenes The Allies are similar to the Brotherhood of Nod, mainly because of their hit-and-run tactics and preference of affordable, swift and effective units, and in WWIII, they are more versatile and got more firepower recently. They, however, share the nature of the as-yet unformed GDI - their victories over the Soviet Union throughout the years clearly reflect this. Per every time the Allied Campaign is complete the allied commander becomes hero to Tanya and the allied forces. Category:Red Alert 2 Factions Category:Red Alert 2 Allies Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal